


I'll Never Let You Fall

by tastefulyawkward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefulyawkward/pseuds/tastefulyawkward
Summary: Hogwarts is opening up their doors as a magical university and Stiles is finally happy to go to the school of his dreams... and maybe meet the man of his dreams along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic. I hope y'all like it! It's also not done yet, I wanted to just post what I have. Also some of the Harry potter cast is still alive even though it's the modern era and they haven't aged as they should have. We're just going to roll with it...

“Mieczyslaw Stilinski”  
“Call me Stiles.” Stiles could barely contain himself as he made his way up to the center seat. He’d been wanting to attend Hogwarts since he discovered his powers but the moment wasn’t right for him (and the tuition wasn’t right for his father). But when the school announced that they would be opening their doors as a post secondary institution as well, and with his family’s current financial system being a lot more favorable and the scholarship he received, there was nothing stopping him from attending.  
“A wit bright enough to solve even the straggliest of mysteries, making this quite an easy decision. RAVENCLAW!” the sorting hat roared as his house’s table cheered and the banners waved. It wasn’t a surprise to him though, he called it after all. he graduated from Beauxbaton academy (with all O’s) and was in Bellefeuille house then. He took his seat beside his best friend/ex-girlfriend (it’s complicated) Lydia Martin who also graduated from Beauxbaton with him.  
“Same house again?”  
“Of course, nothing could could separate us back home so what makes you think you’re getting rid of me in Scotland?” Lydia cooed with the beaming smile and confidence that was pretty much engrained in her DNA.  
“Fair enough”  
“That concludes the sorting ceremony for this semester. We welcome all the new students of all kind and we hope that you all find Hogwarts to be nothing less than home to you.” And with that Headmaster McGonagall concluded her routine welcome speech and the buzzing got to Stiles.  
“Is that dad again?”  
“Yeah. 4 missed called and 17 messages.”  
“And that was since the ceremony started?”  
“Yes!” Stiles felt exhausted from his trip and then even worst now that he left his dad alone, “what about you?”  
“5 missed calls and 13 messages from mom. But you can’t blame them. They just want to check up on us,” Lydia tried to soothe him. Stiles just groaned. Lydia put a hand on his back. “Look it’s not your fault. Besides dad’s a strong man; they didn’t make him sheriff for nothing. And mom has dealt with me long enough to know that I’m strong enough to handle this school on my own. Plus, they dealt with you for almost 20 years; that’s a feat in itself. They could use the break.” Stiles’ head shot up.  
“Is this your way of making me feel better, because it’s not working?”  
“Come on Stiles everything will be fine.” Lydia wrapped her arm around tho boy and tried to calm him down.  
They’ve been together ever since they could remember ever since they moved in neighbours when they were almost newborns. They went to the same school. Discovered their magic at, pretty much, the same time and soon became best friends. They’ve been through all the rough times together: when Stiles’ mother passed away and when Lydia’s dad left them. There was a fragment of time where they “dated”, per say, until they realized that the feelings were not romantic and completely platonic. That is also when stiles came out and was met with Lydia’s open arms and his dad’s. They were pretty much siblings and they introduce themselves as such. They practically moved in to the same house; the only thing left was for Lydia’s mon to marry Stiles’ dad and then it’s official.  
“That’s easy for you to say. Ever since you started dating Jackson you can get on a plane at any point in time and go back home.” Stiles said, exhausted  
“Frist of all: if I haven’t left you all these years what makes you think I’m going to leave you now? Plus, if I do decide to use the private jet or the flu network I’m taking you with me. Do you really think our parents would let me come alone without you?” Stiles gave in to Lydia’s cooing and started his dinner. But before long an adorable train wreck of run-on sentences came flooding their way.  
“Hey guys I haven’t seen you in so long how are you I’m so happy you guys were able to transfer I get to see you guys so much more now practically everyday well not practically but literally I’m just so excited wow I can’t believe I get to go to school again with you Stiles and- “ Scott was like an overenthusiastic baby puppy who’s owner came home after a long day.  
“Scott. Calm down buddy. Slow down were not going anywhere.” Stiles had to cut him off before he could lose oxygen and faint.  
“Don’t mind him he hasn’t seen you guys in so long he’s really missed you. Especially you Stiles.” Allison chimed in. Allison was Scotts girlfriend of 6 years and all around friend of them all for about 10.  
“Don’t worry we get it. Besides we haven’t seen you in just as long and you both look as cute as ever but Allison, you look better don’t worry. Definitely out of Scotts league.” Stiles mocked with a wink. Lydia shoved him over a little.  
“HEY! So much or brotherly bond!” Scott exclaimed as he smacked Stiles in the head. The four of them walked together as the went off to their common rooms following their head boys and girls. Thankfully for them the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms were roughly near each other; roughly. Although he did wish he was near the kitchens like Hufflepuff.  
“Where are the kitchens by the way?” Stiles remembered.  
“The kitchens? What for?” Scott wondered.  
“Well I like to cook and even with all these feasts I do miss a good home cooked meal every once in a while.” Stiles explained.  
“Oh that sounds great. I totally get it. I miss mom’s cooking a lot too every now and then. Maybe she could send you a recipe to make for me; which reminds me she wanted to talk to you after so long-” Scott continued until Allison cut him off.  
“It’s just past the right end back door of the great hall.”  
“thank you Allison.” Stiles said and gave his friend a pat on the back.  
“I’m sorry. I’m just really excited,” Scott started to blush.  
“Don’t worry mate, so am I, we can talk all night one day if you want. I mean, we have to catch up somehow.” Stiles put his arm around Scott as they walked up the staircase.  
“Actually common room curfew is midnight. So that means we’re not to be in each others common rooms past midnight.” Allison spoke with certainty and matter-of-factness. The other 3 stopped in their tracks just staring at her. “I’m trying to go for head girl next year so I guess I’m getting my practice in.”  
“Wait you guys still have curfew?” Lydia pouts, “That seems absurd.”  
“We don’t necessarily do. The younger years do so we as post secondary years maintain the common room curfew but are allowed to be out of bed as long as we are in the castle, which is also midnight curfew.” Allison explains.  
“So were free to be in the library as late as we want?” Lydia asks.  
“Yes we can but younger students aren’t.”  
“Oh, well that makes a lot more sense then.” Lydia finishes.  
The four approach their divide and split off into their pairs off to their respective common rooms.  
The pair reach their room and thankfully for them post secondary students have the option of communal rooms and when they reach their beds their luggage is already there.  
“It’s actually happening. Can you believe it?” Stiles says as they unpack.  
“I still can’t. It all seems so surreal. Honestly, I’m just glad the castle has Wi-Fi accessible for students,” Lydia replies.  
“They have evolved since their quill and parchment days that’s for sure. Oh we should probably call the parents.”  
“Good idea” Lydia says eyes wide in realization.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No matter what school or whatever magical properties, the sound of an alarm clock – even if it is your favourite song – waking you up is never a fun time. Stiles new this feeling all too well when he groaned to reach for his phone.  
“Did you have a nice sleep?” Lydia mocked with a laugh. Stiles just groaned on his way to the bathroom to get ready. “And don’t forget it’s first day so you have to you’re your proper,” which was met with another groan and stiles returning from the bathroom to get his robes.  
20 minutes later Stiles came out of the bathroom with all the proper attire to meet Lydia in her black and blue robe and blue and silver tie.  
“You know I can’t make human contact right when I wake up in the morning and yet you still try turn me into a morning person at every turn.”  
“You know its because I care. Besides, if I weren’t to tell you, you would’ve come out of that bathroom wearing track pants and your old quidditch hoodie. Now stop complaining and tell me how I look.”  
“magnifique comme toujours” Stiles replies as Lydia makes a small curtsey. “et moi?”  
“Bien sûr, vous semblez beau aussi.” She coos in his direction.  
“Merci. Maintenant, nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner?” he asks.  
“Oui. Allons-y.” She says as she offers her arm to link with his and they hurry down to the great hall laughing.  
As they enter the hall they are filled with the smell of the marvelous array of food placed for all the students – both young and old – to indulge in before their classes for the day began. Thankfully for stiles and Lydia they chose later classes so they could get at lease some sleep. Of course there were no younger year students as they had already finished their meals as their schedules aren’t so flexible so the hall is relatively empty.  
They got their food took their seats at the Ravenclaw table before Jackson came in looked at Lydia gesturing if she wanted to come to the Hufflepuff table with him and his best friend Danny but she shook her head and he decided to take a seat beside her instead.  
“So how’s your first day?” he asked after he pecked her on the cheek.  
“Well judging as it’s the first day of classes and I haven’t started yet, I wouldn’t really know now would I?” Lydia shot with a smile on the red lips.  
“I meant how are you finding the castle. The atmosphere. Duh.”  
“Since when do you care about atmosphere?” she questioned.  
“Since I wanted to cover up a stupid question,” he laughed as he put his arm around her and hugged her tight.  
“You know its only my second meal in this castle and I’d prefer to not through it up. Thank you very much.” Stiles said with a mouthful of cereal and a piece of toast in his hand.  
“Sorry stiles. I didn’t see you there.” Jackson said as he leaned back to make eye contact. Stiles just smiled and went back to his food. Jackson used to me a major ass. One of those rude jock types until he started dating Lydia. Stiles says that Lydia’s shear presence was strong enough to penetrate the asshole to reveal the actual human being that was underneath – beauty and the beast style.  
Scott was a little late to the party and notices the three at their table and perks up from Gryffindor’s table and brings his food over.  
“Good morning guys! How’d you sleep?”  
“He Scott. It was good the beds are a little lumpy but nothing a little fluffing can’t fix.” Stiles says.  
“Oh Alli knows a spell to make the beds more comfortable she showed it to me but Alli’s in class right now so I can show you if you’d like? The spell is in my room.” Scott rambles  
“Yeah that would help out a lot just send it over when you can.” Stiles says with a smile on his face.  
Then just like that it was as if time stood still for a moment for Stiles. A boy from the Gryffindor table got up and stiles was SHOOK. He had a perfectly trimmed beard that was stubbly but not too short. His lips were a muted pink when he stuck his tongue out to lick the last drop of milk from his cereal. He was tall and had a strong form from what stiles could tell from his robes. And his eyes – OH HIS EYES; they were a perfectly bright hazel with evergreen and gold specks dusting the irises. When he opened his mouth to talk stiles could see his little bunny teeth that made stiles blush. This guy was an Adonis and stiles was still stuck with eyes glued to him right until he walked out of the hall.  
“STILES!!” Lydia yelled and pushed the arm that he was using to rest his chin on letting stiles fall. “Are you paying attention? We have to go to class! Dépêchez-vous!”  
“Oh my god I’m sorry. I zoned out for a bit. Je suis désolé!” he downed the left over milk in his bowl and put away the cutlery and the group were off to class but all he could think about was that perfect boy who made time stop.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Stiles do you mind if I sit beside Jackson in potions?” Lydia asks as they waked to class.  
“But what about us? What about everything we’ve been through?” Stiles sang.  
“Do not sing high school musical to me” Lydia stated. “Were not breaking up, relax. It’s just that I –“  
“Gotta go my own way…” Stiles interrupted. He could see the exasperated look on her face. “Fine. Aller. Laissez-moi tranquille alors.” He pouted  
“Stop that. I’m not leaving you alone. There are other people in the class. You can sit beside anyone. Make new friends. Besides Jackson could use the help.”  
“HEY!” Jackson chimed in.  
“She’s not wrong don’t deny it,” Stiles stated and Jackson’s furrowed eyebrows changed with realization. “And I don’t need friends I have enough.”  
“Just give in already.” Lydia pleaded.  
“Fine,” stiles relented, “but you owe me.” And her lips curled up into a smile that meant victory.  
The three entered the room and there was only one empty pair bench which of course was for Jackson and Lydia. The only other table was as the front of the class, dead-center beside some guy with glasses stiles could only see the back of.  
“Great. I have to sit right up at the front with that guy. Probably some keener student who tries to correct the teacher between monkshood and wolfsbane.” Stiles explains.  
“Stiles. You have done that,” Lydia responds.  
“And do we really need another me?” He continues.  
“Good point. But good luck.” Lydia turns and sits in her chair swiftly while her strawberry blonde hair follows in behind her.  
Stiles walks over to the table and sits down and almost instantly freezes as he’s about to take out his glasses from his bag. It’s him. The boy who made time stop. And he didn’t think he could get more attractive but Stiles was wrong, his glasses framed his face perfectly and gave him that Clark Kent look. The were the same frames that stiles had. As he was tracing the mystery boy’s face with his eyes, Stiles forgot just how much time he spent staring.  
“Can I help you?” He said in an amazingly deep-but-not-too-deep voice. He raised his eyebrow in a confused look that seemed to taunt Stiles.  
Stiles thought quick and then pulled out his glasses and said, “Oh…um…just nice glasses.” He said as he put his pair on and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. The boy smiled; a concealed smile, so that no one could see. But stiles saw. The two sat there as the professor made their lecture. Taking notes and stealing glances but saying nothing until the end of class. Stiles considered asking the boy for his name but before he could he was gone and he was left watching his mystery man leave yet another room without a word.  
“You were right,” Lydia taunted, “he was such a keener. Super ugly too. I guess I’ll sit there next class and you can sit with Jackson.” The grin on her face was almost curling.  
“Sod off!” Stiles said as he shoved her and walked out.  
“Did you at least get his name?” she asked.  
“Who’s name?” Jackson interrupted.  
“The smoldering guys Stiles was sitting beside.”  
“I don’t remember sitting beside him.” Jackson said with a faux pondering look on his face and they laughed.  
“No I didn’t. Alas; Romeo departed all too prematurely.” He said over-dramatically with his hand on his forehead just to be all the more extra.  
“Do you have to be so extra all the time?” Lydia said with a scowl.  
“Yes I do.” Stiles said as he transfigured his hair longer and flicked it in her face. He resorted his locks and they went off to their next class with only his mystery, brooding boy on his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner time at Hogwarts was always a spectacle. The school always tried their best to manage classes in order to make sure that all the students could at least have one meal all together. At least most of them.  
“Sacré dieu! Stiles look! It’s mystery brooding man.” Lydia says with awe and excitement.  
“WHERE?” he sputtered.  
“Okay. Calm down. He’s right over there Gryffindor table, directly ahead, 2 to the right.”  
“I see him. Ugh. L'amour mystérieux. Qui êtes-vous ma chérie?” He declares as Lydia’s eye narrow with every word.  
“I swear to god. And you wonder why your single.”  
“There are many reasons I’m single this is not the biggest problem.”  
“Noted. But he’s looking at you.” She pawed.  
Stiles dropped his food and shot his head up like a bullet. “HE IS?!” He said, with just as much excitement. “He is.” He said as he made eye contact and drifted off again. “Scott, don’t look now, but who is that?” and almost instantaneously Scott whipped his head back and looked and Stiles’ hand met his forehead.  
“Oh that’s Derek Hale. He’s captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He’s a year above us.” Scott said as he waved to Derek. And he waved back.  
“Wait you know him?” Stiles said.  
“Yeah we’re on the quidditch team together.” Scott said as if it should be common knowledge.  
“Well I suppose that makes sense.” Stiles realized.  
“Wait you said Hale? As in ‘Les Hales supérieurs de gevaudan’? They’re werewolves!” Lydia interrupted.  
“They were the first werewolves to every be part of the magical alliance back in France.” Stiles said with a little spark, “wait Allison didn’t your family–” stiles tailed off.  
“Hunt werewolves starting with their family? Yeah, we’re not too proud of it. We’ve made our peace.” Allison said with a look of humour on her face. Stiles was still red.  
The tension was broken when a paper bird flew down and landed in front of Stiles. When he opened the note it read nice glasses. He forgot he still had them on. He looked up to look eyes with Derek Hale. He winked at him! Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome winked at him and he could feel his cheeks getting red.  
“What does it say?” Lydia pestered.  
“Nice glasses.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love beings to bloom until Derek says something maybe he shouldn't and tries to redeem himself.

Stiles liked to read near the forest beside quidditch pitch. He liked to read in the trees when he needed to get away for a while. He’d climb up to the branches and enchant the tree to into a seat so that he wouldn’t fall off. He wouldn’t go too deep into Forbidden Forest territory and close enough to sometimes watch the players practice for the upcoming tryouts. It was peaceful especially at this time of the year where the leaves were changing and air was a softer smell of slight spices even this far away. He was already ahead in all of his classes so he took on some light reading. He was interrupted; however, when the quidditch pitch emptied and a figure appeared beneath him.  
“How did you get up there?” it was Derek Hale.  
“I have a very particular set of skills. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you.” Stiles said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
“What?” Derek said with the look of a very confused, very cute puppy. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing.  
“Never mind.” Stiles shook his head. “I guess I know a few spell.”   
“Right… you look like you could use some company.” Derek responded.  
“Be my guest. If you can get up hear.” Stiles said with the same smirk and watched as the star player struggled to climb a tree. “What’s wrong? Big shot quidditch captain can’t climb a tree?”  
“I would already be up there if I had my broom.” Derek said through his gasps.  
“I don’t have a broom and I got up here. Your excuse is lame.” Stiles taunted down.  
“Fine then show me how you got up there!” Derek said, exhausted.  
Stiles placed his hand flat on the trunk of the tree and “Grandesco” he said as he stroked the bark – WITHOUT A WAND – and the branch he was sitting on extended and lowered to where Derek was. “Get on” Stiles called out as Derek sat down on the branch and it came back to his level.  
“Wow!” Derek exclaimed as he came into the same view as Stiles. “That was amazing!” Stiles blushed.  
“So… what brings you to my humble abode?” Stiles started off.  
“Well I saw you alone during practice so I thought I might come give you some company. That is if you wanted it.”  
“I do! I mean I may be alone but I’m not lonely. I have the trees and the birds… um nature…” Stiles stammered.  
“Oh I didn’t mean to intrude then. I’ll be off then.” Derek said with a slight whisper and leaned in.  
Stiles reciprocated the lean-in and said, “good luck getting down on your own tough guy.”  
“Fine you win.” Derek admitted as he raised his hands in defeat, “so what do you do up hear all alone?”  
“I tend to read. You know further my education and whatnot.” Stiles responds.  
“Reading? Don’t you have schoolwork to do?” Derek ponders.  
“Lydia and I are 3 weeks ahead of the classwork.”   
“3 weeks!?” Derek says amazed, “Um… who’s Lydia?” His voice hesitates.  
Stiles head lifts from his book. “She’s my sister. Well technical-sister.”  
“Technical sister?”   
“Yeah we’ve known each other for so long and our parents fancy each other even though they don’t say it so were practically family.”  
“Oh,” Derek says absorbing all the information, “so she’s not your girlfriends then?”  
“Oh dear no! I’m afraid we could never make that work; we have far too similar taste in men.” Stiles says with the most flirtatious smile on his face, returning his eyes to his book, not before seeing red pierce through the scruff on Derek’s face.  
“Oh…uh…um…so…uh… w-what book are you reading?” Derek says hopelessly trying to make small talk and not noticing Stiles giggling through his pages. When he was able to contain himself he managed to reply.  
“It’s The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. Forgive me but I guess I’m just a hopeless romantic. True love and blah blah. Unfortunately living vicariously through romance novels.” Stiles drones as he loos up at the sky as dramatic as always.  
“I’ve never heard of it. Is that a muggle book?” Derek says, confused.  
Stiles laughs, “yes it is a muggle book.”  
“Are one of your parents muggles?” Derek asks. (Although he really shouldn’t.)  
“Actually both my parents are muggles. I guess were. My mom passed away.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Derek says solemnly.  
“It’s quite alright. I was able to speak to her and make my peace after it happened.”  
This confused Derek, “How did you do that?”  
“I was able to conjure a spirit-projection for a small amount of time so my dad and I could say our last few goodbyes – with some help, of course.” Stiles noticed the shock on Derek’s face, “of course it was nothing insane like bringer her back from the dead; we just had astral projection type situation.” The shock released.  
“Wow that amazing! You know some pretty powerful magic. Your skills are very impressive for a muggle-born.” The look on Derek’s face didn’t suggest that it was a dig but Stiles had heard this one line many times before and the look on his face turned into something neither of them expected.   
“For a muggle-born? What does that mean?” Stiles started. “You’re quite right actually. How on earth can a muggle-born posses such powerful magic? I mean its incomprehensible.”  
“NO! That’s not what I meant!” Derek tried to string his words together, “You don’t understand…”  
“Of course I don’t understand! As a simple minded muggle-born how could I compare myself to the high and mighty status of the pure blood Hales?” Stiles words coated with ice, “forgive me your highness but I did not see the error of my ways,” he said with a slight bow. The anger that Stiles felt fueled him enough pack up his messenger bag and pull out his wand. “Wingard Corptum!” He said in an unmistakable French accent, aiming the wand at his own back and without delay a pair of the most magnificent, strong, light grey wings escaped from his shoulder blades. They were breathtaking and left Derek more speechless than he already was. With the utmost grace he gathered his things and flew off back to the castle leaving Derek alone to figure how he was going to get down and how he was going to clean up his mess.  
“I didn’t even get your name…” he whispered.  
When Stiles got back to the common room he was in a frenzy, practically spilling in rage and broken sentences to Lydia.  
“For a muggle-born? High and mighty pure-blood asshole! Does he really think? UGH! Entitled! Arrogant! Foul! Loathsome!” He murmured as he paced.  
“Alright hot head, why don’t you simmer down a little bit and tell me what happened.” She said in a calming voice.  
“DEREK! HE’S SUCH A COW! AND WHAT HE SAID! HO-OH WHAT HE SAID!” Stiles ranted.  
“Okay take a breath mon amie and tell me everything that happened.” Lydia sat him down on the sofa beside the fireplace and took a seat next to him as he spoke.   
Stiles told her about what had happened and as he ranted the red on his face went away and the anger in his voice subsided. Lydia had on her classic “let-me-figure-this-out” face on while she was taking in all the information and before she spoke.  
“That is ridiculous of him to say but I don’t think he meant it to be hurtful. Although he definitely could have phrased it a lot better. I don’t think you should take it to heart either.” Lydia said in the most impartial, and level-headed, way possible.  
“How can I not take it to heart? You know what they used to say to us when we were kids. And then when I came out how things got worst and saying something like that – whether he meant it to be kind or not – shouldn’t be excusable.”  
“I understand that. But he doesn’t know what happened to you? I’m sure if you stayed back for a second longer you would’ve given him enough time to apologise. And its not like he flat out called you a mudblood.”  
“He very well might have!” Stiles persisted.  
“But he didn’t. Come on everyone knows the Hales to be the most respecting and considerate werewizard family. I doubt any of them would let something a petty as blood status determine a person’s character and strengths,” Lydia tried to console her friend but it was no use.   
“I guess every family tree has a bad apple.” Stiles said as he left the common room. The wound was fresh and Lydia must’ve realised that time should heal this. Well, she hoped at least.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Stiles,” Lydia got stiles attention to point of a paper bird flying in their direction, “another one.” Stiles paid no mind to it.  
“What does this one say Lyds?” Scott sat up an chimed in.  
“Stiles, I truly am sorry for what I said. I know I shouldn’t have said what I did and didn’t mean it the way you think. Please let me explain how sorry I am.” Lydia read aloud, “Well at least he figured out your name. I mean that’s progress.”  
“I wonder who could’ve helped him figure that out?” said Allison looking directly as Scott with an accusatory look.  
“What I couldn’t help it! He really is a nice guy and he really meant what he said. And what is that? The 15th note he’s sent you?”  
“17th,” Stiles said, “Gimme that!” Stiles snatch the note from Lydia’s hand and read it all very quickly. He looked over and his table to see Derek making a very consoling face that Stiles thinks must’ve taken a lot of practice in front of the mirror to master even with a perfect smile his – besides the point. He held up the note and locked eyes with Derek. Stiles smiled an almost endearing smile and with the slight flick of his wand “Incendio”. The note caught flames and burn to a crisp. The look on Stiles’ face transformed into something colder and the look on Derek’s face became more solemn and hurt. For a moment Stiles felt bad for him but went back to reading The Shining while holding the cover up in perfect view of Derek hoping he would understand.   
“That was a bit harsh don’t you think?” Lydia shot at him with eyes like piercing daggers. “Besides its been a month and he still hast given up, I think that should count for something.”  
“I should go it’s getting rather cramped in here anyways.”  
“Are you at least going to try out for quidditch this season?” Scott persisted.  
“Me? Sports? Really Scott?” Stiles laughed.  
“Well you dance that’s a sport.” Scott replied.  
“That’s something I can do indoors,” Stiles said but Scott made his famous puppy-dog eyes and stiles relented, “Fine! I’ll try out! But I probably wont make the team anyways.” And Scott’s face immediately turned and the joy overtook him to which Stiles laughed back in reply and left the great hall.   
“I’ll come too. Make sure you don’t hurt yourself too bad without me getting it on camer of course.” Chimed in Lydia with the most koi smile and then they both laughed. Before he left, he turned around one last time and found Derek’s eyes still locked on him. Unfortunately for Stiles, he really did look sorry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles hated sports. Well hated is a strong word which described his feelings pretty well. He was never as athletically inclined as most others but her could fouetté and grand jeté better than all the other quidditch players. At first his dad wasn’t that keen on letting him take ballet and neither was Stiles, but Lydia was doing it and they did everything together so he persisted – it helped that his mom persuaded his dad before she passed away. Before they knew it the pair were winning competition after competition and it was more of a competition between the two than it was for anyone else. Then not long after it was contemporary, then hip-hop, jazz (but not for long), ballroom (in which they could only be pair with each other, and one else and it was a catastrophe), even modern and classical Bollywood. It was in the dance studio where they found their calling, their escape. It was where they were most of their time – especially when times were not the best. It was their calling. Besides, how much harder could this be? I mean stiles had ridden a broom before and he’s played quidditch before. This would be a synch.  
“Alright I’m here. But I don’t understand why you’re here if you’re on the Gryffindor team,” And suddenly all of Stiles’ time going through his father’s case work and sleuthing felt useless because he realized what he had gotten into. “You tricked me! You and your stupid puppy-dog face tricked me. This is just another ploy for you to try to set me up with Der-… Him.” Stiles was fuming.  
“Would you just listen to me?” Scott pleaded, “Yeah Derek asked me to ask you to come and maybe he might want to talk to you and maybe he has good reason to talk to you…” Stiles scoffed, “But that doesn’t mean you still can’t try out for the team. But besides, joining the Ravenclaw quidditch team just to beat Derek – I mean Gryffindor – in ever match is too petty. I’m sure you wouldn’t even wan-”  
“I’m in!” Stiles burst. If there was one thing Scott knew he could count on was that Stiles was petty and petty enough to get physically injured playing quidditch if it meant Derek would be losing. “What position should I be playing for?”  
“Seeker. For sure. You’re small and it’s the safest.”  
“Oh come on why do you always have to put it like that?”  
“Like what?”  
“Like I might die!”  
“I mean you might.”  
“Pour l'amour de Dieu!”   
And it wasn’t long before Stiles realized why he might die. It was almost like he had bludger pheromones on him because they always seemed to be after him. And his only priority according to the rest of the players was catching the snitch not surviving because it was “quidditch or death”. And it was not only the bludgers that seemed to be after him but Mr. Entitled seemed to be almost everywhere he went trying to look for the snitch just conveniently at every turn. If Stiles didn’t know any better he’d have thought that Derek was apparating but not even he could do that in school grounds let alone Derek.   
And just like that Stiles saw a little twinkle that he wouldn’t admit resembles the bright gold flecks in Derek’s eyes.  
“THE SNITCH!”  
“YOU CAN DO IT STILES!” So apparently Lydia did show up, with Allison. Whether that be to watch him fall on his face or cheer him on was truthfully unknown, but she was here like she promised.  
Stiles darted for the snitch – twisting and turning around all the bleachers and bars until it flew higher into the clouds. Stiles could feel Derek’s eyes on him and he wasn’t too afraid of heights so he went after it. He was getting quite high, broom completely vertical when he started to reach for the snitch. Just a foot off, 6 inches, an inch, a centimeter. He was so close – far beyond the clouds with the snitch almost in his hand when his foot slipped off the rail of his broom and he started to fall. Right in time, as if he’d been at his back the entire time, Derek caught him and stabilized him. The entire stadium went quiet.  
“Stiles are you okay? Why did you go this high? The snitch would’ve come down eventually if you waited for it. Are you hurt?” Derek spit out in a panic.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“I’ll never let you fall Stiles.” Derek said with their eye locked together. The desperation in his eyes clawed at Stiles’ heart.  
“I’m fine! Now if you could let me go s'il vous plaît.” With the slightest of motions, he had his wand, cast his spell, and has wings out once more as he set down to retrieve his broom that had fallen far faster than he did. Once he reached the ground, wings returned, he turned back to lock eyes with Derek and there was no movement. It was as if he was frozen on his broom; still in the same spot. His eyes never broke contact with Stiles’ even that far up as though he was his with a confundus charm. This time, however Stiles felt the pang in his stomach that he didn’t feel the last time. This time he felt his heart fall just a little.


End file.
